Love Kills
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Cassie is just a girl hired to kill Dom for her boss to get back what she loves most. When she finally sees Dom, Will she actually be able to do it? or Will she fall for his charm? DomXOC. Rated M DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 1**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )**

**A/N: For those who tuned into "Friend of a Friend" I know I said I was probably gonna do a spin off to what happend to little Dylan but I couldn't find inspiration. Anyways, I've decided to come up with another story idea, which took me a while to come up with that wasn't really used a lot. Anyways, I'm debating if this is gonna be devided into two parts. Part One to the First Movie and the Second to Fast Five(Just watched it last night, and I'm inspired.) Alright I'm gonna stop rambling. Hope you like :)**

**Cassie: Kat Graham. **

* * *

I walk into the small restaurant, where I was meeting my boss. It was semi-crowded, which makes it a great time to have a meeting like this. I look over, and there was my employer taking a swig of beer. I swiftly walk towards his table, and sit across from him.

"Nice of you to join me for some lunch. " He said, eating a french fry.

"Just tell me who I'm killing now." I hissed, avoiding having a casual conversation. He nodded, and handed me a folder. I open it, and a picture of a guy was clipped to it. Dominic Toretto was his name.

"Works in a garage with his crew." He began. "He's a well-known street racer, and will probably be hard to kill silently."

"I love a challenge, James." I said, slyly.

"I know you do but he'll break you in half with his bare hands. We both know that my boss won't like it. " He informed.

"Before I fully commit to doing this, how much is the pay? The usual ten 10,000?"

"Nope, not even close." He said with a chuckle. "Big money this time."

"Elaborate,"

"1.5" He answered.

"Million?" I asked. He gave a small nod.

"I'm just as astonished as you are." I look down at the file. "You're not even that good."

"I beg your pardon."

"Don't get me wrong, You get the job done but your work is somewhat amature." He said.

"Then why don't your boss hire you instead?"

"Because there's a deal between the two of you." He answered.

"My sources tell me that you're in the same situation as me. With me, I can walk around and do my own thing. Meanwhile, You have to answer his every phone call and forfilling his every need, in other words you're his bitch. So, James, you're the last one to call the kettle black." I said.

"Look, My boss said if you gave him half that you'll get back what you want and you'll get your life back. " He said.

"No bullshit?"

"No bullshit. Kill him, and you'll get what you want." He confirmed.

"Alright, tell your boss to give me a couple days." I said, rising from the table.

* * *

I open my closet doors and turned on the light. My clothes were neatly put away on the walls. I grabbed an outfit for tonight. White tanktop with black skinny jeans and black boots. I'm going racing tonight.

After putting the outfit, I grab my car keys and walk into my living room.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked. Alex is my roomate, and she pretty much knows what I'm doing along with the reason.

"I'm going street racing tonight." I answered.

"Dude, Do you even know where the race is?" She asked.

"No but I'll figure it out."

"Let me come, and I'll bring you to where it is."

"How do you know where it is?" I asked.

"I go every so often to find a boyfriend." She answered. "I'm overdue for a new one."

"Alright, hurry up." She squealed and ran into her room.

* * *

"So your job is to kill Dom?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered, looking at the road ahead.

"Dude, You know how hard it is to even talk to him?" She said.

"No,"

"He's probably the hardest guy to talk to or even get near at that. I've tried flirting him up, and I pretty much failed."

"Well, I'll make him want me." I said.

"How will you do that exactly?"

"You'll see." I replied with a smirk. "Do you think this car is fast enough?"

"Yeah, it's pretyt fast." I could feel her eyes on me, and I quickly turned to look at her. "You're not."

"I don't know what you're talking about Alex."

"Cassie, You're gonna lose." She said.

"Thanks for the confidence boost." I said.

"He's really good, and so are the rest of the people in his crew."

"We'll see about that." I said. I pulled into the parking lot, and there's tons of cars parked. Girls are dancing, and guys are just watching them; admiring their assets.

"Park right there." I nod, and parked into the spot. We both get out of the car, and look around.

"How would I exactly get his attention?" I asked.

"Race someone." She said, checking out someone.

"Fine." I said. I looked around, and I notice a guy staring me down. I gave a small smile, and looked away. Perfect. He walks over towards me, and stands next to me.

"I've never seen you around here before." He said.

"You can say I'm new to this, my friend dragged me here." I lied.

"Well, I'm Jesse." He said.

"Cassie." I said, shaking his hand. He looked at my car, and smiled.

"That's a nice car you have there." He said. I looked over my shoulder at me 1969 Cadillac DeVille.

"This old thing? This was my very first car that my father gave me." I answered.

"Well, I'd like to see what you got." He said.

"I've never raced before though."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. If I win, I get to have your car and a date with you. If you win, I'll give you 5 grand. " He said. "Meet at the starting line in 10 minutes, dollface."

"See you there." I watched as he walked away, and as Alex walked towards me.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Jessie, He's gonna race me." I said, getting into the car.

"What? I've seen him hanging around Dom." She said.

"And?"

"You're gonna lose, Cassie." She practically yelled.

"No, I'm not." I assured. "Tell me where the starting line is, and I'll most definitely win."

"Over there," She said, pointing to the spot. "Why do I feel like I need to find a ride home?" I turned on the car, and drove to the starting line. Jessie was in the next car over, and I smile.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I apologize ahead of time for not being so good at this." I said.

"Just make sure you wear something nice for our date." He teased. I looked ahead at the person standing between our cars. Everyone around me is cheering, and I could see Alex with a pissy look on her face. The female raised the cloth. I gripped onto the wheel, and reved up the engine a little. She dropped it and we were both off. He was ahead of me by a lot. I put it in full throttle and I went right past him; winning the small race. I drove back to the line, and Jessie stared at me. "I thought this was your first time?"

"It was." I lied. I've gone to the race tracks before to kill someone. Made it look like an accident.

"What was that?" Alex asked, giving me a hug.

"Would you like to meet my crew? I think they'll take a liking to you." Jessie said. I nodded, and grabbed Alex's hand. As we got closer, I spot Dominic sitting on a car with two guys next to him.

"Jessie! What was that?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, but this is the girl who beat me." He said.

"Cassie." I said.

"And I'm Alex, Cassie's friend." She added. She's more excited than I am.

"I'm Dominic." Dom said, putting his hand out. I switfly put mine out as well, to shake his hand. He's more attractive in person, which is gonna make it a little bit harder to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 2**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, Story Alerts, and even the Favorite Story. I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

As the race went on, I could see Alex flirting with Jesse and Vince. She's possibly in heaven.

"What brings you to a race like this?" I hear in my ear. I look over, and it's Dominic, leaning against his car.

"Alex brought me here," I answered. "She wanted to find a new boyfriend here."

"Looks like she has her eye on someone." I looked over, and now it's just her and Vince flirting.

"I guess she does." I replied with a chuckle.

"What about you?" He questioned.

"What about me?"

"Are you looking for someone?" He asked.

"I've got my eye on someone." I informed.

"Is he good looking?" I turned around, and look him in his brown eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me." I teased. A small smile sweeps across his lips.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hopefully hanging out with you." I looked away, and smiled.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of people talking in the living room. I grab my alarm clock, and look at the time. 10:34 am. Usually I never sleep this late, but I was out pretty late last night. I flipped the covers to the other side, and placed my feet on the cold wooden floors. My door opens, and there's Alex.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember I asked you to go on a double date with me and Vince to the fair." She said.

"No." I answered. "When we got back home, you were sluring about something then you passed out in your bed."

"Well, Can you come on a double date with me and Vince." She begged.

"Fine."

"Come on, Cassie. Get dressed!" I chuckle as she pulls out a tank top and jean shorts.

"Give me a few minutes." I said. She smiles, and leaves my room. I gave a small sigh, and put on the outfit that laid upon my bed. I took my hair out of the messy bun, and put it into a neat ponytail. Then, Iquickly put on a little bit of make up, eyeliner and mascara to be exact. Lastly, I slipped on my flip flops.

"Ready?" Dom asked, sitting on the black couch.

"Just have to grab one last thing, then we can be on our way." I said. I walked back into my room, then into my closet. I flipped the second light switch, and shelves of guns appeared. I need to get this job done. I grabbed one of my small pistols, and placed it in my pocket. I pulled my top of it to hide it. I sighed, and walked back into the living room. "Ready."

* * *

"Are you saying you've never been to a fair?" Dom questioned as we walked around the busy fairgrounds.

"I went to the fair that one time with my little sister. I picked her up from school and took her to a fair for most of the day."

"Didn't your parents care that you weren't in school?" I gave a chuckle.

"My dad could barely speak straight from all the drinking he did." I blurted.

"I'm sorry." He said with pity in his voice.

"Don't be." I said. "Because of the way he was, I learned a lot from it."

"Like?"

"How to stand on my own two feet. I had to make sure me and my little sister were fed, and taken care of." I answered. "Enough about my interesting childhood, let's have some fun." He chuckled.

As the day went on, I would find great opportunities to kill him but then something would make me put the gun away. Whether it was something sweet he said, or something that made me laugh. We went on a few rides, and he even won me a cute teddy bear. This guy gives me a feeling I've never really felt before.

* * *

We pull in front of my building. Since Alex decided to go back home with Vince, Dom had to bring me home in his car.

"Let me walk you to your place." He suggested. Instead of trying to protest I let him bring me back upstairs. Perfect time to kill him. As we got to my door, I placed my hand into my pocket. I grip the gun with my delicate hands, while holding my teddy bear in the other.

"I had a really good time today." I said.

"I'm glad you did."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime, but with just the two of us." I suggested.

"I'd like that." As I began to pull the gun out, He kissed me on the lips. My hand stopped moving as if I were stunned. How am I gonna retaliate? I pull my hand out of my pocket, and pull him in for another kiss to the lips. Once we part, he looked at me.

"Gotta have the last kiss," I managed to say before unlocking my door. He laughed. "Call Me."

"But I don't have your number." I smirked, and grabbed a pen from the table next to the door. I reached for his hand, and wrote down my number. "Now you _can_ call me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 3**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )**

**A/N: Hope you like chapter 3 :)**

* * *

2 weeks has past, and Dom is still alive. Every single time I'd go in for that infamous kill, he distracts me with the things he'll do for me. I've received countless calls and messages from James. Each message is asking me if he's dead yet or why isn't he dead. I can't tell him that I might have fallen for him. He'd laugh in my face, and tell me I have 24 hours to kill him or else. I can't do it! I've never fallen for a guy so fast before. I love the feeling he gives me.

"Two shots of patron, a Godmother, and an Irish Coffee." Alex said.

"Coming right up!" I said over the blaring music. "Aren't you suppose to be hanging with Vince tonight?"

"Dickface called me in saying he need an extra hand since Denise quit."

"She finally got sick of Dick touching her?"

"I guess." I placed each of the freshly made drinks on the counter.

"Maybe I can perform on that stage soon." I said, pouring a shot for the two of us.

"Talk to him, he might." She said, pointing in his direction.

"Take a shot with me." I handed her the small glass.

"To asking Dick for a great oppurtunity." The taste of liquor swam through my mouth. It made my tongue tingle, and swallowing it made my throat burn. Alex placed her drink on the counter, and walked off with a tray full of drinks.

"Nicki?" I called from the other side of the bar. She glanced over at me. "Take my spot, gotta talk to Ron about something." She gave a nod, and that was my time to take a chance. I work at a club called the "Prancing Katz". We pretty much have performances by our dancers, who lipsync songs. Although I get paid 10 grand to kill people, only half goes to me. All that money pays the many bills I have to pay. Bartending is something that gives me money to spend on myself.

I quickly walked to the table he was sitting at. A bunch of woman crowded him, trying to score free drinks.

"Ron?"

"Aren't you suppose to be behind the bar serving drinks?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to you ask you something."

"Yes, I would like another round of shots for my lady friends here." He said, before kissing one of them on the cheek. She giggled like a little school girl.

"No, That's not it. I was wondering if I can take Denise's place and perform on stage. I can really sing, and-"

"Um, No. You probably don't know any of the routines, and you can't even sing."

"But they aren't singing at all."

"And your point is?"

"Look, I can go up there and get this club jumping. The customers look bored when they come in here." I said, trying to convince him.

"Cassandra,"

"It's Cassie."

"Whatever. It's _my_ job to figure out how to keep my customers happy. It's _your _job to get these customers drunk enough for them to spend more money." He hissed.

"But-"

"Back to work." He said. The girls giggled around him, and I slowly make my way back to the bar.

"What'd he say?"

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"His nickname isn't Dickface for nothing."

"You know what I don't need this job, I'm about to get my hands on a huge amount of cash." I said, stopping in my tracks.

"But in order for you to get that money, You have to kill Dom. Last time I checked, you were slowly falling in love with him." Alex said,

"I'll figure something out. I quit, but I'm not going out without a bang."

"Cassie!" I made my way through the crowd, and straight to the stage. I grabbed the microphone, and signaled for the DJ to cut the music.

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah_

The room was silent, and I could see Ron's face get angry.

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_  
_I need a, a tough lover, woo_

The Band began to slowly play, bringing the song to life.

_I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah_

_When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
Tough lover (hum, hum)_

_The seven sisters got nothing on him  
I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got the half the chance_

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)  
Hey, hey, heyah_

_He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)_

A room full of claps, and cheering throughout the room. I gave a small bow, and I could see Ron get on the stage. He snatches the mic from my hand.

"What type of bullshit was that?"

"I wanted to sing on the stage, and I did." I answered.

"Your ass is fired."

"You don't have to fire me, Ron. I quit, you ignorant prick." I dropped the mic on the ground, and walked off the stage.

* * *

I wake up with a smile on my face. I quit my job, and I get to surprise Dom with something that reminded me of him. I put on a fresh pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I walk into the living room, and head straight for the kitchen. I reach in the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Nice place you have here." The familar voice made me jump a little. I close the fridge, and there's James.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Your friend let me in before she left." He answered.

"What do you want?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Have you killed Dominic?"

"I'm working on it." I replied.

"Cassie, It's been two weeks! Usually it takes you a day or two to get it done."

"I wanted to get him at the right moment." I explained. "I'll get him tonight, I promise."

"You better. If you keep the client waiting any longer, You know what happends." He said, getting up from the couch. I watched as he walked out of the door. I sighed. What am I gonna do? I could kill him, but I don't know if I want to. I've dated around before, but Dom has to be the best out of them all.

I walk into the garage, and I could see Dom working on a car. I place my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hey." He greeted with his deep and masculine voice. He leans down to kiss me on the lips.

"Want to ditch, and get some lunch with me?" I said.

"I'd love to, but I have to get this car done" He said, with a smirk.

"Tonight, maybe?"

"It's a date."

"I have to give you something." I said. I guided him outside to my car. I reached into the car and pulled out a box. "Just a little friendly gift saying 'Thanks for being there'" He opened the box, and pulled out the chain with a cross on it.

"I like it." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tonight, hot stuff." I gave him a kiss on lips.

* * *

"Who knew you could cook." I teased, placing my plate into the sink.

"Told you." I let out a small giggle. I looked at the watch on my wrist. 8:30 pm.

"It's probably time for you to get ready for the races." I said.

"Not going."

"What?" I questioned.

"Spending the night with you, if you want to."

"Yeah." I answered. "Are you sure? I can go, and we can do this another time."

"I'm staying with you tonight." He gave me a kiss on the lips. We held it longer than usual. He slowly slipped his tongue in my mouth. I let out a small moan, and I could feel him smile. He lifted my body from the ground in bridal style. I continue to kiss on him as he brought me to a room. Possibly his room. He closed the door, and gently placed me on the bed. He plants another kiss on my lips. I slowly take the gun out from the side of my hips. I gently placed it under his bed.

He takes off my shirt, and tosses it to the ground. He begins to kiss my neck; let out a small moan at the pleasure.

"I like it nice, and rough." I whispered slowly into his ear.

90909090909090909090

Dom was sleeping on the bed, while I sat on the floor with the gun in my hand. I was wearing one of his wifebeaters. The gun laid on my chin. I've got to kill him or I'll regret my decision. I'll find another guy, right? Guys like him are everywhere, right? I got up from the floor, and pointed the gun inches away from his head. I slowly cocked it, and closed my eyes. My hand begins to tremble a little. As I slowly pulll the trigger, I stop before the gun could go off. I tossed my hands in the air. I placed the gun back under his bed. I gave a sigh, and got into bed with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he turns to me; welcoming me into his arms. Either I'm gonna have to kill him or tell him what's going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 4**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )**

* * *

I quietly put on my jean back on, trying not not wake the sleeping beauty. It was 6:30 in the morning. The house was quiet, and I would love to keep it that way. I can't do this anymore, I have to leave before It gets any deeper than it already is. I grab my shirt from the floor, and slipped on my flip flops. I slowly reached for the gun from under the bed, and placed it in the back of my jeans. He looked so peaceful asleep; why must be a good guy? I lean in and gave him one last kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Dom," I whispered softly.

* * *

I walked into my place, and it was quiet. There was a note on the counter.

_With Vince, probably won't be back until tomorrow. _

_-Alex_

Figures. I tossed the note into the trash, and grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet. When I placed the box, I reached to close the cabinet and something grabbed my hand. The cabinet hit me in the head, letting go of the bar in my hand. I moved back, and there was James.

"What the hell James?" I questioned.

" 'I'll get him tonight, I promise'" He said repeating my words. He tries to throw a punch, but I quickly move.

"I did."

"No you didn't." He said, trying to get closer to me. "I saw you walk out of his house this morning, and he walked out an hour later."

"Look, I couldn't do it." I said.

"Wrong answer." He said. He lunges towards me, pinning me to the wall. He tries to punch me again, but I move my head to the side and hits his fist hits the wall. I punch him in the face, and pushing him off of me. From there we were both going at it. Each of us were throwing punches; whether we missed. Each of us had bruises, and even blood. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground, breaking the glass coffee table. He goes in for a punch, but I kick him making him hit his head against a glass picture frame. He hits the ground, and I grab the gun from my back of my jeans. I point it at him. "You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"You do that, and I'll press this button." He said. I gave a small chuckle.

"I'm real scared of a button."

"You should be, it's gonna blow up this whole apartment." He answered. My eyes go wide. He let out a small chuckle. "Not so funny now."

"You're such a bitch James." I said. He slowly got off the ground, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Fuck you, bitch." He walked towards the door. "Hope you and your lover boy have fun in hell." He pressed the button, and I hear a beeping sound. I run into my room, and grab my mother's necklace. The beep started to speed up. I run out into the living room, and head straight for the big glass window. I know I live in on the 7th floor of a building, but I'm not gonna take my chance. The glass shattered as I ran through it, and the explosion went off.

"Holy shit!" I looked down, and there was a pool. If I land just right, I won't be paralized. I bundled myself into a ball, and hit the water moments later. I swam to the surface with my mom's necklace in my hand. I have to go warn Dom.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! I'll update soon, don't worry :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 5**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I promise Chapter 6 will be longer. :)**

* * *

I look in the rear-view mirror, I can see a cut over my eyebrow . Shit! I look back at the road, and the garage is up ahead. As I got closer, I could see someone on the roof of the store across the street. I know exactly what's gonna happen. I picked up my speed, and stopped in front of the garage. I quickly grab the pistol, and bullets. I looked at the roof of the next building, and the guy is getting into position. I quickly ran out of the car, and I could see Dom talking to Jesse.

"Dom!" I cried, running into the garage. I stopped in front of him, softly hitting his chest.

"What happened to you?" He asked, looking at the cut on my eyebrow.

"That's not important, You've gotta get out of here." I managed to say, catching my breath.

"Who did this to you?" I looked at his chest, and I see a red dot on his chest.

"Dom!" I tackle him to the ground, and a shot went off. "You're in danger right now, and you need to get out of here. No one is safe."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, but we've got to get out of here." I said. Next thing you know, gunfire breaks loose. Everyone hides behind the cars. Dom's body covers mine,as shots were being fired.

"We need to get out of here," Brian yelled from a few feet away. I look up and see the backdoor. I quickly get from under Dom, and crawl towards the back door. I switftly open the door, and there was a white van parked next to the building. I gave a signal for everyone to come to me. I got into the drivers seat of the van, and looked for the keys. I guess I'm hotwiring. As everyone piled into the van, I just finished hotwiring it. I sat in the seat, and pulled off as soon as the back doors closed.

"What's going on?" Dom asked.

"I don't know where to start really." I hear gunfire coming from outside the car. I look in the side mirror, and the assassin is shooting. "Take the wheel, Dom."

"What?"

"Take the god damn wheel!" I hissed. He slowly transitions himself into the drivers seat. I make my way into the back. I opened one of the doors, and began to open fire on the driver. No matter how many times I shot at the car, the glass wasn't cracking. I aimed my gun at the tires, and began popping them; one by one. It began to swirve, and I quickly closed the door. "We need to get somewhere."

"Why not take them back to our place?" Alex suggested.

"About that..." I trailed off.

* * *

I checked into a suite at a hotel. The elevator ride upstairs was tense and quiet. Everyone confused, pissed; everyone wanting know what's going on. I open the door to the room, and that's when it came crashing down.

"What's going on?" Mia asked; causing everyone to errupt into questions. Everyone overlapping each other. I look over at Alex.

"You have to tell them," She mouthed. I gave a small nod, and looked at everyone in front of me.

"Everyone just sit down!" I yelled. Once everyone was seated, I took a deep breath. "Dom, I was hired to kill you."

"What?"

"I don't know who wants you dead, I just get the target and I'm suppose to kill them. The person offered 1.5 mil to take you out." I explained.

"So everything you told me was a lie!" Dom said,

"No-"

"After everything we talked about, you still lied to me!"

"Dom, Let me explain!" I pleaded. He stormed out of the suit, and I quickly chased after him. He walked into the elevator, and pressed a button. I squeezed through the doors as they were closing. I pressed the stop button, and stopped the elevator from moving. "Dom, I didn't mean for it to get this far."

"How far were you willing to go, huh? How far were you gonna stretch this relationship?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to hurt you." I said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing now?"

"I only agreed to kill you to repay my father's debt to this one guy. By killing you, I would've gotten back what I love most." I confessed.

"What the hell could that be?"

"My little sister."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 6**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )**

* * *

"Your sister?"

"Yes," I cried. "The guy who sends me on these jobs took my little sister a while back, that's how I started doing this. My father owed this guy a ton of money; over a million dollars. I get paid 10,000 but half it goes to the guy. I can't believe I played Russian roulette with my own sister's life!"

"Do you know where this guy is?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just know his messenger, who gives me the target's file." I answered. "He's gonna kill her if I don't find her!" I leaned against the wall, and fell to the ground. I burried my head into my hands, and that's when the tears came out. I could feel arms wrap around me.

"We'll find her, Cassie." I looked up at him.

"I don't want to drag you in deeper than you need to be."

"I _want_ to help you,"

* * *

"You have a lot of balls to call me, little girl." James taunted over the phone.

"Well, What can I say, I like to take risks." I said. "Look, I want to see your boss."

"It's not that simple, child." He said.

"Make it simple, I want to see him _now_."

"Why would I tell you?" James questioned. I smirked, and open the door to his house. Nice place. I headed straight for the kitchen, and opened the cabinets.

"You really know how to decorate a place, James. I really love the dishes you've picked out." I grabbed a dish, and smashed it on the tile floor.

"Are you at my house?" He asked.

"Maybe," I replied. I walked into the connecting room, and a glass cabinet was against the wall. "Oh a cabinet full of expensive dishes." I put my phone on speaker, and placed it on the small table near the glass cabinet.

"You wouldn't." I grabbed one side, and pulled down. _CRASH!_

"But I did," I teased. "You have a huge mess to clean when you get home James."

"I can always buy new china." He said. I look around the room. There was a baseball bat hung on the wall. Bingo! I quickly grab it from the wall, and saw a vase. Baseball anyone?

"Batter up!" I yelled. I tossed the vase in the air then sun the bat. _CRASH!_

"What was that?" He asked.

"Some vase, but you can get a new one right?" I taunted. I walked into the living room, and looked around. A flat screen rested against the wall. "Such a nice TV you have here James."

"You don't have the balls." I shrugged, and swung at the TV; breaking the screen.

"James, Why is your place so messy? I thought you were better than should probably start cleaning up before you get uwanted guests in your house. " I tipped over the coffee table, which had a few glass figurines on it. I walked into the dinning room, and saw a glass table. I grabbed the bat, and swung on it. The glass shattered onto the wooden floor. "I can do this all day, James." I began smashing the windows of the home. Anything that was fragile, I broke it.

"I'm coming for you bitch!" He yelled.

"I'll be waiting." I teashed. I closed my phone, and placed it in my pocket.

* * *

I sit on the island, cutting up an apple and eating every piece of it. I hear the front door open, and a smile emerges on my face. I could hear the feet hit the ground with anger. Next thing I know he's in the doorway of the kitchen.

"This is a pretty good apple." I said, breaking the silence.

"You bitch!" He began to charge towards me, but I kicked one of barstools towards him. He stumbles, a little bit.

"Little boy must angry." I said. I toss the apple into the trash, and hop off from the counter. I grabbed the knife, and looked at him. "You wanna tell me where my sister is?"

"Fuck you!" He said. I gave a small chuckle and walked closer to him. I grabbed his neck, and pinned him against the wall.

"Where is she?" My grip was getting tighter and tighter. I raised my hand with the knife in it, ready to attack.

"Never," He managed to say. I lowered the knife to his member.

"Tell me or your little 'buddy' will get cut the fuck off." I threatend. He looked at me, then the knife and back at me.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me!" I said, putting the knife closer to his member.

"He keeps them in a abandoned mattress warehouse otuside the city. He's usually there. " he cried. I smiled and let him go. I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket, and dialed Dom's number.

"Abandoned matress warehouse outside the city." I said. There's only one matress warehouse that's abandoned outside this city, so it should be easy.

"Alright." I hung up my phone.

"I hope your sister dies before you get to her." James said. I smiled, and threw the knife at his head; killing him.

* * *

I sit at one of the beaches, waiting for Dom to meet me here. He said he'd get my sister back and all I had to do was wait for I'm at the beach. I wanted to go and personally kill the guy who caused all of this but he said he'd take care of it. I look at my watch, and it's been almost two hours since I've talked to Dom. Why didn't I just go and do this. I knew I shouldn't have gotten him involved. I just knew it. I sigh and look at the ocean.

"Cassie," I heard a familiar voice cry. I turn around, and I could feel the tears coming. Standing next to Dom was my little sister. She's not little anymore. She was 10 went she was taken, and now she's 16. I walk towards her, and she runs to me. I open my arms, and she hugs me. I wrap my arms around her neck; holding her close. My tears are drenching her grungy shirt, and tears onto my tanktop.

"I've missed you so much, Dani." I cried. I look up at Dom, and nodded my head. I pulled away, and wiped my tears of happiness.

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah, We're gonna go far away from here." I said, smiling. I wipe her tears, and guided her to my car. She sits in the passengers seat. I look at Dom, as he gets in his car. "Thank you."

"No problem, " He said. "Now get out here, and take your sister to a safe place."

"I'll see you again, soon." I said, before getting into my car. I turned on the key, and pulled onto the open road. I look over at Dani, and she's smiles at me.

* * *

**So this could be the last chapter of this story. But as I said in chapter 1, I wanted to possibly do it in two parts, and the second part being based around Fast Five, my version of the movie. I don't know, just let me know in the reviews if you want more of Cassie. Lastly, HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!**

**-Hiphopangel1221**


	7. Chapter 1: Told you So

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 1: Told you **

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )**

**A/N: This is part 2 of it all. Fast Five(My version)**

* * *

Mia and Brian sat in the car outside of the courtroom. Dom received 25-life for the crimes that he's commited.

"What are we gonna do?" Mia asked, breaking the silence. She looks at her long-time boyfriend, who's looking at her.

"I don't know, We could try to do a pirson break." He suggested.

"By ourselves?"

"We could possibly get someone to help us."

"But who?" She questioned.

* * *

Cassie's POV

"You all settled?" I asked, sitting in my living room.

_"Yep, me and my roomate are gonna go out to get something to eat." _My sister said on the other end of my phone.

"If things get to bad, you know you can always come home." I offered. She let out a chuckle.

_"Cassie, I'm gonna be fine. It's only college."_

"I know but I'm gonna miss you." I admited,

"_I'll call you every week to let you know I'm alive."_ She said, making me laugh.

"Sounds like a plan."

_"Cas, I gotta go. Later big sis." _ We exchanged goodbyes and then I hung up my phone. I can't believe she's off at college in a totally different state. My little sister is finally a citizen in society.

As I started to gather my thoughts, my cellphone rings. I look at the caller ID and the number looks familiar.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Cassie, it's Brian."

"Long time no speak," I said with excitement. "How are you and Mia?"

"We're doing good." He replied. "Look, We were wondering if you could meet up with us somewhere to discuss something."

"Discuss what if you don't mind me asking." I said.

"I'd rather not say over the phone."

"Um, Come to my place and we'll figure it out from there."

"Cool." I gave him my address, and hung up my phone. What does he want? Please don't say I have to go back to my old lifestyle. It's been a while since I've killed someone and I don't plan on doing so now.

(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)

"So let me get this straight," I began. " You two want my help to hel you two break your brother out of prison?" They both nodded.

"Yeah," Mia said.

"You do realize that last time I talked to Dom was the day he brought me back my sister. I don't know if he'll be too thrilled with me helping him break lose."

"I don't think he'll care." Brian said. "I'm pretty sure you want to see him."

"Yeah, of course, but that doesn't mean he wants to see me."

"Will you help us?" Mia begged. I looked at her then at Brian.

"Fine, but I won't promise that he'll be at all happy to see me." I said, looking at Mia.

* * *

"You ready?" Brian asked, through my speaker of my phone.

"Yeah, let's go." I stepped on the gas, following Brian and Mia. We only need two cars for this. Brian is suppose to stop the bus from moving, maybe even flip it. Then I'm suppose to grab Dom then we're off to south america.

I turn into the next lane, and pull right next to the bus. I scan the passengers, and I can see Dom. He was just looking straight, while everyone is intrigued by my car.

"He's on the bus," Confirming our wonders. I sped up, and got in front of the bus. I look in my rearview mirror and Brian is coming up the side. After Brian got in front of me, I moved to the next lane, and waited for the bus to pass to get behind it.

I watch as Brian stops his car, causing the bus to flip. I slammed on the gas, and drove towards the broken down bus. My hand turns the wheel, making a sharp turne, causing the car to do a 180. I open the passenger door, and Dom gets in. He looks at me in shock.

"Weren't expecting me were you?" I said dialing Brians number. "Got him."

"Alright, let's go." I switch the gear into reverse, and do another 180 turn to follow Brian to the border.

"Told you you'd see me again." I teased.

"How are you?" He asked, slowly removing the jumpsuit. He had a wifebeater on, revealing his muscular arms.

"I'm doing good, just relaxing now that my sister has gone to college." I said. I reached in the backseat, and passed him a pair of jeans.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I answered. I pulled up near Brian's car. "This is where we go our seperate ways for a while."

"What do you mean?" Mia yelled back over the loud wind.

"Cops are gonna be looking for us all over. It's time for us to split up for a while." I said, Look at him, and then to the road. "We'll meet up in a few weeks once things die down a little."

"Alright, Keep in touch." Brian yelled. I gave a nod, and sped past Brian.

"Where are we going?" Dom asked. I gave a shrug.

"You choose." I said, looking over at him. He flashed a smile, and I couldn't help but smiel back.

"Doesn't matter, but we have a lot of making up to do." I smirked, and gave him a tender kiss on the lips before looking back at the road.


	8. Chapter 2:Opening Closed Doors

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 2: Opening Closed Doors**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )**

**A/N: This is where it turns Rated M; Sorry that it's short. It's really late and this was a spur of the moment.**

* * *

I watched as Dom opened the door to our motel room. I have no clue where we are, I just know that we're no longer in the US. I placed my backpack full of fresh clothes and cash onto the small sofa.

"We can head to Columbia in the morning." He said. I gave a small nod. I took off my sneakers and placed them near the door.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said.

"Alright." I look at him one last time before walking into the small bathroom. I turn on the shower, then strip of my clothing. Each article hits the tile floor before I step into the tub.

After washing every inch of my body, I shut off the hot water. The water drenched my hair, causing it to be heavy. I rang my hair out before wrapping a towel around my body. I opened the bathroom door, and Dom wasn't in sight.

"Dom?" I called. Nothing. I looked at the dresser, and the keys were still there. He probably went to get something.

Just then, the door opens. I tightly hold the towel to my body, and there's Dom. He's holding a bag, and a case of beer.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Food." I nod, and watched as he placed the items on the table.

"Are you still mad, Dom?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"Are you still mad at me for what happened with my sister?" I asked.

"I'm over it," He said. I nod. I got up from the bed, and walked towards him. I look into his brown eyes.

"You know, I never really got over you Dom. My feelings for you never left." He looked down at me, and smirked. He pressed his lips against my forehead. I press my lips against his, catching him off guard. I hear the beer bottle being placed on the table, and feel his arms wrap around my waist while my arms wrap around his pushed his tongue into my mouth, a small moan escapes.

He kisses my neck, making me bite down on my bottom lip. He lifts my body from the ground, nibbling on my neck. He gently puts me back onto the floor. He sits on the edge of the bed, before taking off his pulls me towards him; his lips against mine, his tongue in my mouth or mine going into his. He starts to kiss his way down to the where the towel wraps around my body. I smile, and remove the towel. I hear it hit the floor. I sit on his lap.

I close my eyes, as I could feel his lips wonder my body. Moans would escape here and there. His lips feel amazing on my body. I feel his hand massage my breast. I let out a moan, before kissing his soft lips.

I began to undo his jeans; getting ready for the best action. He removes his pants to reveal his excited member. I pull his boxers down, seeing his hard on. I lick the tip of it, and placed it in my mouth. Rubbing it; pulling it in and out of my mouth. He growled at the small pleasure. I removed it from my mouth. I could tell he was ready just like I was. I positioned myself on his lap, and placed his member inside of me. I look in his eyes, and gave him a kiss.

He moves my body up and down; slowly. I moaned at the pleasure, looking him in his eye. I gave him a kiss on the lips. I began to move faster.

"Faster!" I was going faster and faster. The pleasure was unbelievable; leaving me breathless. "Yes,Yes, Yes!" I could see Dom smile at my chanting.

I pulled myself closer to him; digging my nails into his back out of ecstasy. I could hear his grunting in my ear as he tried to reach his. I couldn't keep my moans to myself anymore. My moans were getting louder by the minute.

Minutes later, I could feel my legs quiver as we both let out our orgasm. We both let out a sigh, and look at each other. I gave him one last kiss, and get off his lap. I put on his tshirt, and crawled into bed. He followed soon after. He wraps his arms around me, as I lay on his chest.

"So you didn't forget how I liked it." I teased. He chuckled and looked at me. He moved a piece of hair away from my eyes.

"I love you Cassie." He said. I smiled, and kissed his arm.

"I love you too, Dom."

"Promise you'll never leave again." He said. I gave a nod.

"I lost you once, and I'm never gonna let that happen again." I managed to say. He kissed my forehead, and held me close to him.


	9. Chapter 3 Welcome To Columbia

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Columbia**

**(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )**

**A/N: This is where it turns Rated M; Sorry that it's short. It's really late and this was a spur of the moment. **

_**Italics=Spanish**_

* * *

I woke up to the smell of food being cooked on the stove. I turned to see Dom near the stove.

"Morning, Dom." I said, stretching. I flipped the covers over, and got out of the bed. I walk over, and he gives me a kiss. "Smells good,"

"Want some?" He asked. I gave a nod and sat down at the table. He placed a plate full of food in front of me.

"Thanks," I said. Mmm, he's such an amazing cook. I could hear him laughing as I'm eating. "What? I'm hugry."

"After breakfast we should get going." He said.

"Sounds like plan." I planted a kiss on his cheek, before getting back to eat.

(**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

I place my hand out the window and look at the open road. I look over at Dom, who's driving. His gaze catches mine, and he jerks his head towards the window. I smile, and scooted towards him. He wraps his arm around me, and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"It's not safe to drive like this," I said. He looks at me, and gives me a kiss on the lips. "You don't care do you?" He shook his head and smiled.

"Is it a crime to be close to you?" He asked. I shook my head, and kissed his soft lips.

"Nope," I kissed him again on the lips. This time I managed to get on his lap, causing the car to swerve a little. "My bad, Babe."

"It's all good," He said. He kissed the inside of my neck, making me laugh.

"What's the first thing we're gonna do in Columbia?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter to me," I retort. "Let's just go with the flow." He looked at me, and smiled. I wonder how Mia and O'Connor are doing?

I lay my head against his shoulder, and looked at the road. I could feel his hand caress my back. I burried my face into his neck, trying to get comfortable.

"Someone's tired." He commented.

"No, You just smell nice." which is true.

"Yeah, Okay." He said, sarcastically. I smirked, and began to kiss his neck. I did a few nibbles here and there. He smiled at the pleasure.

"Maybe I'm just a little bit tired, but who's fault is that?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said with a smile. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and looked at the road ahead. I grab his face, and kiss his lips. We started making out; forgeting that he's driving.

I pulled away for air, and looked him in his brown eyes. He leaned in to kiss my neck making me giggle.

"Don't kills us," I managed to say.

"I won't," He promised. As I feel his tongue on my neck, I couldn't help but giggle. It tickled and it felt good. I moved his face and pecked his lips. I look over at the view of the ocean.

"Pull over," I said. He nodded, and pulled the car to the side of the road. I walked to the front of the car, and sat on the hood. Dom soon joined me; wraping his arms around me. "Beautiful."

"It is a nice view." He said.

"I wonder how they're doing,"

"They're probably fine, we did say we were gonna meet up again soon." He said. I nodded


	10. Chapter 4: Back to Reality

**Love Kills**

**Chapter 4: Back to Reality.**

**(Disclaimer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )**

_**Italics=Spanish/Portuguese**_

* * *

Today was the day me and Dom were gonna meet up with Vince for a job. That means we had to leave beautiful Columbia and down to Brazil. Doing this job also means we get to see Mia and Brian again, whom we haven't seen in almost 3 months. We spent 3 months getting up and just enjoying each other's company. There were days where we'd spend all morning in bed and enjoy the night life. Then there were days where we did basically our own thing to give each other some air. I would play soccer with small children, get some shopping done, or hang out with some of the local woman. How I'm gonna miss Columbia.

I held onto Dom's hand as we got closer to where Vince told us to meet him.

"Think he's still with Alex?" I asked.

"Who knows. All I know is that he has a wife and kid." He answered.

"We'll just have to see don't we." He looked at me and smirked.

We pull up to the location and Vince was standing there with a smirk on this face. We both got out, and walked towards him.

"Nice to see you man," He said, hugging Dom.

"Didn't think we'd show up did you?" They laughed. Vince looked at me, and smirked.

"Don't know how to give people a hug." He teased. I smiled, and gave him a hug. "You look good."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"You two ready to go?" He asked. We both nodded, and got into his car.

"So what's this job?" Dom asked. As Vince explained the job, I can't help but feel something isn't gonna go right with this. It could just be me but I don't know.

We pulled next to the moving train, and Dom helped me onto the hood of the car. I jumped onto the moving platform, and helped the other two as they got on.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Dom said for the two of us. He slid open the train door, and looked inside.

"Look who I found." They both smiled once they saw us. Once we got onto the train, I hugged Mia then Brian.

"Nice to see you guys again."

(A/N: I'm gonna skip this scene I don't really know what's going on other than the fact that Mia got into the car and drove away. I'm also gonna change some of the scenes a little to make it my own. :) Long scene short: Dom told Mia and Cassie to get into the car and they drive off.)

"Mia!" I called, after picking the lock of an abandoned building. She pulled the sports car into the place, and I closed the door behind us. The inside of the building was huge, a lot of room. We sat at a table for what seemed like hours.

"Do you think they're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, knowing them they'll be walking through those doors in no time." I assured. I looked up at her, and she looked worried. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing," I raised my eyebrow.

"Mia, I can read you like a book right now. Something is bothering you right now." She looked at me, and sighed.

"Promise not to tell Dom nor Brian." I nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Few weeks ago. No ones knows but you." I gave a nod.

"Your secret is safe with me, Mama Mia." She laughed, as I gave her a hug. Just then I hear the door knob turn. Yeah, I have really good hearing. It kinda came with the whole killing people thing, and it came in handy a lot.

I grabbed the crowbar from the table while Mia grabs the sharp object from the floor. The door opens, and there were our boys. We dropped our weapons and run to the guys. Dom hugged me, and kissed my forehead.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" I asked.

"Long story," Brian said.

"Anyways, Look what we found in the car." I said, pulling away from Dom. I opened the car door, and pressed a button. The computer came out, and revealed a bunch of info on something. Addresses, random numbers to be exact.

"What is this?"

"Maybe this is what Reyes is after." Dom said.

"Should we take it?" I asked. Just then the door opens and there's Vince.

"What the fuck happened Vince?" Brian asked.

"Watch yourself O'Conner." He hissed. "It wasn't suppose to go down like that."

"Did you know what was in this car?" I asked. He looked at each and every one of use.

"Look, I need that chip." He said. I got out of the car, and walked to Dom. He looked pissed off.

"So you set us up!?" Dom growled, walking towards him. I grabbed his arm but he pulled away.

"It wasn't suppose to happen like that! I was just suppose to get him the chip and he'd pay me!."

"Great!" Brian voiced aloud. I looked at Vince's face, and he was getting angry. I stepped in front of him just as he was gonna throw the first punch.

"Get out of my way, Cassie."

"No, and I think it's time for you to leave." I said. He looked down at me with a pissed look on his face.

"She's right Vince." He reverted his gaze to Dom. "You need to go."

"After all we've been through, Dom? All the years we've known each other? I told you about O'Conner, and she tried to kill you but you're gonna tell me to leave." He glanced at the four of us one last time before leaving. I looked up at Dom, and he looked calm.

"I think I know what's on this chip." Brian said. "All of these numbers are the amount of money, and next to it is the addresses to where it's located."

"How much cash?" Mia asked.

"100 million."

"That's a lot of money." I commented.

"Yeah," I reached in front of Brian's lap and pulled out the chip. The three of them looked at me.

"Could come in handy later." I said. Just then, the door opened abruptly. Men in masks holding guns, shooting. I climbed out the window, then helping Mia and Brian up. "Dom!"

"I'll meet up with you." He yelled, fighting off the goons. I look at him, and I feel a tug on my arm.

"Come on!" Mia said, pulling me with her. They followed us outside, and the guns were blazing. I ran in the opposite direction from where Mia and Brian were going. Running from rooftop to rooftop without looking back. I knew there were bullets coming from behind me. I stopped at the edge of one roof. If I went down I'd be hitting solid concrete. I looked at the other roof across from me, and I'd need to do a hell of a jump.

I took one last glance behind me, and the men were getting closer. I stepped a few steps back, and let out a big sigh. I ran as fast as I could, and jump as soon as I hit the edge of the roof. Once I rolled onto the other roof, I found myself rolling down a few more roofs. I finally stopped once I hit the ground. A pain shot through my back. I lost them, but my heart rate is going now.

"You alright?" I look up and there's Dom. I grab is hand, and he pulls me up. I stumble a bit.

"Let's go." I said, running to find Mia and Brian. As we turned a corner, I could see them running the opposite direction. I grab Dom's hand and run towards them, keeping up with them.

We run until we find a gate leading us to a small body of water.

"I think it's time for us to split up again." Dom said, stopping us.

"What? No!" Mia said.

"Yes, The three of you leave Rio while I lead Reyes's men somewhere." He said.

"Dom, I'm not leaving you again." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, we need to stick together." Brian added.

"Brian, Take Cassie and Mia out of Rio." Dom ordered.

"We need to stay together,." I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. He kissed my forehead.

"Dom, you're the only family I have and family shouldn't be left behind."

"Fine, I'll stay." He said, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"Besides, we're gonna have a new member to the family." She added. They look at her, while I just smile.

"Does that mean..." Mia nodded. A smile emerged on his face, and he hugged her. I let go of Dom so he could hug Mia.

"Did you know about this?" Brian asked me. I nodded.

"Not for long though, " I said, walking over towards the trio. I gave Brian a congratulatory hug, and smiled at Mia. "It's starting to get dark, we should find a place to crash."

"Yeah," Dom grabbed my hand, and we ran out of there.


	11. Chapter 5: Bring 'Em Out

Love Kills

Chapter 5: Bring 'em Out

(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )

_Italics=Spanish/Portugese_

* * *

Me and Dom stood on the balcony of our shelter for the night. I wrapped my arms around Dom's torso as he leaned against the railing.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, Just how nice Brazil looks at night." Lie! I kissed his shoulder, then rested my chin against it.

"You sure it's not about the whole Vince thing?"

"I'll get over it." He said, looking down. I look behind me, and I can see Brian coming outside.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Can I have a kiss?" He went into the upright position and kissed my lips.

"Night." He planted a kiss on my forehead, before I walked away.

"Night Brian." I opened the door, and walked inside.

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

"One last job?" Mia repeated.

"Sounds kind of risky, Dom." I added.

"I know but it'll be worth it." He explained. Me and Mia exchanged glances.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's the catch?"

"We'll get a few dollars and then we'll disappear." He said.

"How much is a few?" Mia asked.

"Millions." Brian answered.

"Alright, I'm in." I replied. "But we can't do this ourselves."

"That's where we call a few people to help us."

"Which we already did, and they should be here tomorrow." Dom said.

After that small little meeting, Brian and Mia left to go get a few things. The place was left for me and Dom. He sat at the table looking at the map, marking spots on it.

"Dom?"

"Yeah?" I leaned down, and placed my head next to his.

"Why don't you take a small break from this, and enjoy the next hour with me." I placed a kiss on his neck.

"Come here." I smiled, and sat on his lap. My arms were around his neck, and his hands resting on my waist. Our lips pressed against each others, making us unaware of our surroundings. I could hear him pushing the contents of the table to the ground, and he gently places me on the table. I took off my shirt, and flung it to the ground. His lips traveled my body. My teeth sink in to my bottom lip in pleasure. Moments later, he was inside of me; giving his all. I tried to contain my moans but I couldn't help that it feels so good. Our lips smash together, muffling my moans of pleasure.

"I love you, Dom."

"Love you too."

* * *

I open the doors to the hideout, and I can see a few people have already arrived. Four men to be exact. Two African Americans and Two Hispanics.

"Hello Boys." I greeted.

"Hello to you gorgeous." One of the African American men greeted. "How long will it take to get those legs to open?" I smiled at the crude comment.

"Cute, but I have a boyfriend."

"He won't have to know." He replied. I reached into the waistband of my jeans and pulled out a gun. I pointed it directly on the bridge of his nose.

"No one will have to know where to locate your dead body when I'm finished with you." I could see the fear in his eyes. I let out a small chuckle and put the gun down. "You might want to change your pants, big boy." I could hear the three men laughing in the background.

"Who are you?" I turned to a man of Asian descent.

"Cassie." I answered. "You?"

"Han." I shook his hand. He smirked at me, and I'm not gonna lie he's kind of cute. If I weren't with Dom, I'd tap it. As I was learning the men's names,A female walked into the room. She was tall, maybe around the same height as me. Beautiful, with blondish hair going past her shoulders. She looked familiar, but I can't put my hand on it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Gisele, you?"

"Cassie." I said. As we shook hands, the trio walked through the door.

"I see you've all met." A deep voice rumbled through the garage.

"There he is." Han said. I walked towards Dom, and watched as he greeted the team. He let a small smile escape when he looked at me. I gave him a small kiss on the lips, and he held me close. "Nice digs."

"Yeah will, the Ritz was sold out." Dom joked back

"So what's this all about, Dom?" Han wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Yeah, why'd you drag us halfway around the world?" Tej asked.

"'Cause we got a job." Dom said. I let go of him, and guided the group to the table.

"Alright, so the target's name is Herman Reyes." Brian began. As Brian was talking I could see Han look in my direction. I try not to smile, and I just look down at the map. I totally missed what Brian said, but I know for a fact what's going on.

"Sounds crazy," Rome stated. " Takes this to a whole 'nother level. You bring us to a whole 'nother country so we can rob the dude that runs it? I thought this was business, but this sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got love for ya'll but personal ain't good business. I can't do this homie." My eye follow him as he walked away.

"Now that we've gotten rid of the dead weight, What this is is a hundred million dollars." Dom said, loud enough for Rome to hear.

"Say what?" Rome's head jerked around."See sometimes I be over thinking, " I roll my eyes, and look back at the map.

"So everything we take we split even." Dom continued.

"Ten million apiece? I am down." Tej said with no hesitation.

"I'm in." Another said.

"You can't hit ten cash houses for the same mark. You just can't." Giselle said.

"Yeah, As soon as you hit the first he will do anything to protect the others." Han informed. I shrugged.

It actually could be used to our advantage. Everyone's eyes looked at me. The girl hasn't really said a word since we've been talking about this has something to say.

How exactly? I hear Giselle ask. I look up at her, and I could see the challenge in her eyes.

"Think about it. If you were in his shoes would you spread your men all across town to ten different places or just one secure location with everything you got in it. With the men spread out, there's a chance that other cash houses will get it; it's very slim chance, but it's completely there. If you just lock it up tightly in on secure location, which a guy like him would have, he's able to have complete surveillance over that location and will surely have people looking after it as well. Yeah, it's completely insane to pull off but I believe it could seriously work."

"And what makes you think that he will put it in one place?" I could see everyone's head jerk in my direction.

"I've dealt with his type and it's quite predictable." I answered. I look up at Dom. "He knows that you know where the cash houses are, right?" Mia nodded. "So he knows that they aren't safe." I watch a smile spread across Dom's face.

"Exactly." He confirmed.

(~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~)

I sat on the balcony with Dom standing in between my legs.

"I was thinking after finish this job, we could go back to columbia." I said. He smirked, and kissed my forehead.

"You loved it there?" I nodded.

"We didn't have a care in the world while we were there." I said. I looked into his brown eyes, as he looked into mine.

"We can go back," He said. I smiled, then pulled him in for a kiss.

"We should get to bed so we can get to work tomorrow." I said. He nodded. He helped me down, and held my hand to our room. "Night everyone."

"Night." Han said, looking into my eyes.

I stripped down to intimates, and got into bed with Dom. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and his lips against my neck.

"They're right outside the door." I said.

"You know you want to." I smiled, and turned my body to face him. I climbed onto him, and I kissed his lips.

"A quick one, then we're going to bed." I said.

* * *

We all stood on top of the building looking at the location Reyes is storing his money.

"Are you looking at this? This is a police station!" Rome yelled.

"We can't do this." Santos deadpanned.

"Can't? More like we shouldn't do this." Han put in.

"This doesn't change a thing." Dom replied with finality. "We stick to the plan."

"Stick to the plan? This went from Mission Impossible to Mission In-freaking-sanity!" Rome yelled. "I ain't scared, but I'm just letting ya'll know this is crazy!"

"We can do it." I said, encouragingly.

We all turned around to get back into our vehicles. I got into Dom's car, and I looked at his sulking look.

"Dom, I have faith that we can do it. So what they put the money into the police station, we're gonna get that money." I said, holding his hand. He glanced over at me, and smiled.


	12. Chapter 6: Phase 1

Love Kills

Chapter 5: Bring 'em Out

(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )

_Italics=Spanish/Portugese_

I walked towards an empty bench across from Reyes's building. It was my job to let everyone know when Reyes left his building. It's probably one of the most sulkiest jobs, but no one wanted to do it. Mia couldn't do it because Me, Dom, nor Brian want her getting hurt. So I just volunteered, not know it was gonna bore the hell out of me.

I sat there in my blue halter maxi dress that I purchased in Columbia, along with sunglasses that didn't give away too much of my face. Cars drove by, Kids playing on the side walk. I'd rather watch little kids have fun on the sidewalk, then to be stuck with Giselle. She always has something to say when I suggest something. She's giving me the cold shoulder, but it doesn't phase me none. Something I'm use to you, you can say. She was happy when Dom said I would be the one to trail Reyes as they broke into one of his places. In other words, I'm lookout.

The sounds of an old jeep snapped me out of thoughts. The jeep pulled into the parking lot near me. Compared to all the other cars that I've seen come in and out of there, it was the black sheep. A man stepped out of the car with a shirt with cut out sleeves drenched in sweat and baggy shorts. He turned his head, and I noticed blood on his upper lip. I waited for his next move, where he made the long walk from the furthest edge of the parking lot in front of the building. I casually got up from my seat, and stolid towards the woman with a baby carriage.

I murmured a comment about how adorable the baby was, which started small talk. It was a 6 month old baby girl with the same color eyes as mine. We said out goodbyes and went our separate ways. Once I got to safe place, I press the talk button my radio which was in my bra.

"Doorman walked in 5 minutes ago. He would be getting to Reyes soon." I said in whisper tones.

"Watch the time. We need to see how quickly he gets his people organize." Brian replied. I walked towards the bus stop a few feet away from the building. I checked the time when I got there. 12:36.

A few henchman walked out the front doors of the building before Reyes himself and his right hand man followed. Reyes looked my way, and I gave him a small smile. He looked amused, then got into the escalade that pulled in front of him. I check the time once again. 12:46. I turned my body away and pressed talk.

"10 minutes, and he's pulling out of the parking lot as we speak." I said.

"Damn that was fast. Guys this is crazy." Rome said, repeating his thoughts from last night.

"Car just pulled up over here." One of the Dominicans said after a short pause. He was closest to Reyes's office.

"Follow him best you can." Dom said. With that said, I began walking to my destination.

(~**~&*&~(!&*(~&(*)

"Are you looking at this? This is a police station!" Rome yelled. We all stood on the roof of the building across the street.

"We can't do this." Santos said, discourage.

"Can't? More like we shouldn't do this." Han added.

"This doesn't change a thing." Dom replied. "We stick to the plan."

"Stick to the plan? This went from Mission Impossible to Mission in-freaking-sanity!" Rome yelled. "I ain't scared but I'm just letting yawl know this is crazy!"

"We got this." Brian said encouragingly. We all turned back to the cars parked downstairs. I hopped into the passenger seat of Dom's car, and he sat in the drivers seat.

"I think we can do it." I said, as he drove back to our spot.

"I just don't know how." He said.

"Well, We could bring a camera in there. The person who delivers the camera has to be someone who can sweet talk their way in or out of any situation." I said.

"Only people who can talk like that is you and Rome." He said, looking my way.

"Are you saying Me and Rome have to work together?" I asked.

"I feel like you'll get to where the safe is than Rome." I roll my eyes.

"Fine, but we have to let the group know." I said. He feel him grab my hand, and kiss the top of it.

(_)

"Please don't' say anything stupid," I begged, as we walked towards the police station.

"Girl, I've got this." He said. I roll my eyes and opened the door. "Let me do all the talking."

"This should be good," I mumbled. I followed him to the front desk. There was a woman standing there with glasses.

"Hi, we're from the US and we're here to drop off some evidence." He said. "Has anyone told you that you look cute when them glasses on. Looking sexy as hell." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

She shrugged and shook her head. Dumb ass she doesn't speak english. A man came to the window and I could see Rome's face change. I had to hold my laughter in, which was hard.

"How can we help you?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I came to drop off some evidence bro." Rome said. The two of them started to banter back and forth. I rolled my eyes, and fixed my shirt along with my boobs.

"_We're from the US, and came to drop off some evidence downstairs." _ I said. I feel Rome's eyes on me. Bet he didn't know I could speak another language. 10 different languages to be exact.

"_May I see you badge please?" _I reached into my pocket and pulled out my fake badge. I tossed it onto the floor behind me.

"_Oops, I dropped it."_ I turned and leaned over to grab it, slowly. I picked it up and slowly came back up. "_Here's my badge,"_

"_Do you need help bringing it down there?" _I smiled.

"_No thank you._" Me and Rome walked towards the door beside the desk.

"_Your friend has to stay."_ He demanded. I looked at Rome.

"Wait in the car?" I asked. His mouth dropped.

"Fine." He head back towards the elevator. I walked behind the door, and he gave me directions on how to get there along with his key into the room. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading down there. I I opened the door, and looked at the huge safe that was on my left. I've seen a safe like that before. All I remember it wasn't easy to break in. I purposely dropped the box, and leaned down to pick it up. I took the small machine out and placed the box on the shelf. I walked out of the room quietly.

(*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!)

I jumped into the back of the van, and there were the boys.

"What you did was messed up," I chuckled, as I sat next to Rome.

"I'm sorry you failed at flirting with a brazilian." I said.

"If she spoke English, I would've gotten her attention." He huffed. I shook my head.

"It's bad when she gets in and you don't." Brian commented.

"All she did was show a little breast and bent over."

"You could've done that too." I teased.

"Forget y'all." He said.

(!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*)

"Why are you so butt hurt about it, Rome?" I asked as we walked into the building.

"I'm not, I just can't believe you got in." He said.

"It's coming off like you're a little hurt, Rome." Brian said, agreeing with me.

"You guys get it?" Leo asked.

"Of course we did." Tej replied indignantly. "Y'all people got not faith."

"After her dirty ways and his wonderful display of driving, I don't blame 'em." Rome teased.

"My wonderful display of driving?"

"My dirty ways?" I questioned. "How about your impersonate of an FBI agent?"

"I would make an amazing agent." He retorted. I roll my eyes.

"Who's getting the Vault?" Brian asked holding up a piece of paper.

(_)

I woke up to Dom not next to me. What time was it? I grabbed my shorts, and flip flops. When I walked out of the room, everyone was there.

"Morning sleepy head." Dom said, pulling me into his arms. He placed his lips against my forehead, and looked at the screens.

"What's this?" I asked.

"We're trying to get into the security system." Mia answered.

"Want me to try?" She looked at me.

"Go for it." I sat down next to her, and began doing what I remembered from this guy I dated. Next thing I know, four square of picture popped up. "She got it!" Everyone crowded around me.

"We're looking at four cameras." Brian said.

"God, That is some high end shit. Fiber optics. 180 degree field view. Ten second oscillation." Han listed. I noticed tons of cop cars going by.

"That's a narrow window, man." Brian said.

"Can't we just tap in and replace the feed." Gisele asked.

"Nah, it's hook into a digital sync. They'd know we were in the system." Tej answered.

"All we can do is peek." I added. Silence swept through the group. "We're going to need some really fast cars if we're going to get through this."

"Not just fast. You got a hard right and a hair pin; you need something agile." Han added.

"You guys mark up a track. O'Connor, let's go get some cars." Dom demanded. I followed him to the charger.

"Be good," I said.

"What do you mean? I'm always good."

"Don't make me have to kick some girl's ass today." I said. He let out a small chuckle, and looked down at me.

"You won't." He said before giving me a peck on the lips. Brian walked towards the Charger as I was walking away from it.

"Where should we start this thing?" Han asked.

"Maybe we could start it over there," I answered pointing to one side of the platform. "Then have it curve over here."

"Yeah, There'd b a camera back against the wall, one close into the platform, and another on the wall over there, and the last one just in the middle." Tej said, looking around.

"Do we have cameras, or do we have to get some?"

"I got 'em." Mia said, interjected. "Right here." She pulled out a duffle bag out from under the table.

"Alright, we should get started then."

(!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!)

"How was that one?" Brian got out of the baby blue Porsche 911 GT3 after another trip around the factory.

"Camera caught you." Han told him.

"What?" Brian yelled.

"Yeah, camera 3 caught you." I said, pointing to it.

"I was milking the hell out of that thing, too." Brian said.

"We're gonna need a faster car." Dom said.

"There isn't another race for days. Plus, it's broad daylight." Brian yelled in frustration. I looked up and Dom, who's looking at me with a smirk. I know exactly where this was going.

"Who's coming with me?" I asked.

(!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*)

"This the garage?" I said, pointing to the building down the street. Leo was behind me, walking slow as ever.

"Yeah. From what we have heard, he doesn't get along with the guy who they won the GT3 from. So if he's mad us, we don't care."

The garage door in the front was down, and even the door next it was shut. I move to the side of the building, and pulled my body up to the window ledge. I look inside of the dirty window, and there weren't may people in there. A wide variety of cars though.

"See anything?" He asked, as he finally joined me.

"Looks like they're on lunch." I said. I began scanning the cars. "It'll be like taking candy from a baby, right?"

"Yeah, that's another way to put it."

"We can get the Impreza." I said, as I dropped down to the ground.

"Now how we gonna do this?" Leo asked.

"Follow my lead." I said. I moved to the back of the building, and both doors were closed. The regular size door was locked by a padlock on it. I pulled out a bobby pin from my hair, and began to pick the lock.

"That's not gonna work." He said, sucking his teeth. _Click._

"You were saying?" I took off the lock, and opened the door. "I'm getting the Impreza."

"You like to drift?" I smiled, and walked towards my car. I opened the door to the car I chose. "Aren't you gonna check under the hood?"

"I'm confident in the engine." I said. He shrugged, and looked through the cars. He settled on a black Toyta Supra. Once he opened the garage door, I pulled my car out smoothly.

(*~**~**~~~**~*~**~~*~*)

"It runs great, but I don't know if it can get through that 10 second window." I said.

"Damn girl, You could've have waited for me to catch up with you?" Leo whined, as he pulled up minutes after I did.

"There's very people you can catch." Santos said. Then they began to argue again in Spanish.

"Why'd you pick those cars?" Rome asked. "I thought you'd go for American muscle."

"American muscles aren't as powerful." I answered.

"Not bad." Brian said as he came to look at the engine. With a smirk, Dom walked over towards me and ran his hand over the fender of the car I chose.

"Who's first."

(~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~)

It was my turn, and I start turn on the car. I wait for my cue from Brian. He gave the thumbs up, and I stepped on the gas. I continuously switched gears as I did my turns. I gave it my all, and stopped in front of the group.

"How was that?" Each of them looked at me with their eyes wide. "What?"

"You missed camera 3, you were caught by camera 4." Gisele said. "You did a lot better than Santos's last round." I shrugged. As I was watching everyone do their rounds, I noticed that no matter how fast they went we were all getting caught by at least one camera.

Gisele stopped in front of the stairs.

"Almost had it, but Camera 3 still caught you." I said.

"I'll try again." Gisele said, getting back into the car.

(_)

"Hey guys, we have a problem! The whole team just got burned. We're all wanted now." Mia said, with hopelessness in her voice. Everyone crowded around the computer. Mugshots appeared on the screen, but mine wasn't included in any of them. "Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrant. Guy name L. Hobbs." She continued. The name sounds so familiar to me, yet I can't put a face to it.

"Hold on." Brian said. "Dom, Is that the guy you saw in the fovea?"Mia pulled up a picture.

"Yeah," Dom confirmed. I paused when I saw this picture, I know that guy. Years ago, my first year of killing people I was assigned to kill his brother. I kept my silence about my knowledge of him.

"Hobbs is the leader in the elite task force for the DSS." Brian informed.

"When the FBI wants to find, he's the one they call. He never misses his mark. He's Old Testemant; blood, bullets, weath-of-God. That's his style.

"And right now, he's hunting us." Mia said what everyone didn't want to believe.

"Dom, we gotta move up our time line." Han said.


	13. Chapter 7 : Teamwork

Love Kills

Chapter 7: Teamwork

(Disclamer:I don't own anything; except my OC's (: )

_Italics=Spanish/Portugese_

_Hello Everyone. Hope everyone is well, I know I'm feeling a lot more at ease now with what happened yesterday. (BOSTON MARATHON). I know I put discontinued, but I wanted to continue it due to one review I got. The review was nothing really special, but It made me look at this story once again, and gave me the urge to update it. So here you go, and Enjoy._

_#PrayForBoston_

* * *

I sat on the bed me and Dom shared. He looked so peaceful sleeping but I couldn't help but notice something was off about him. I looked closely at his neck and noticed that the chain I got him wasn't around his neck. I slowly leaned over him to check the table next to him. It wasn't there. He usually doesn't sleep with it on but he puts it on the table next to him. He never takes it off unless he's going to bed. Where could it be? I feel his arm wrap around my waist. I rub his muscular arm as I look forward. I adjusted his arms, and slowly laid beside him with my head resting on his chest. I don't want to wake him up about the missing cross because that's just plain stupid and I don't even know why it's bothering me so much. We've been doing a lot of moving around and running. It probably came off by accident.

"What's troubling you?" The sound of Dom's voice causes me to jump.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Something's wrong." He said. I look up to see his brown eyes looking at me.

"I feel as though we're screwed." I lied.

"How so?"

"We haven't found a car fast enough to beat the camera." I said.

"We'll figure something out, but don't loose sleep over it." He said. I feel his hand caressing my back.

"I might have an idea," I said with a smile. He looks at me with his eyebrow raised. I pulled him towards me to kiss his lips. "We're gonna be able to pull this off Papi Chulo."

"What the idea?"

"You'll see tomorrow." I said, turning my bag towards him. I closed my eyes to sleep, but the touch of Dom's lips kept me smile. "Dom, I'm trying to sleep."

"Tell me," He said.

"Nope." I said. He began to tickle my sides, knowing that i'm ticklish. "Dom, Stop."

"Tell me." He said. I turned to get on top of him and I smiled. His hands just rest on my hips, holding them. I lean down and our slips smash into each other. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Does that man you're gonna tell me?" I shook my head.

"Nope, it just got you to stop asking me for a little bit." I said with a smirk. I slowly got off of him and laid back in my old spot.

(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*)

I slowly into the main area where they were trying once more to beat the window.

"Close but not enough," Tej commented as Han got out of the fast car.

"Dom, the window is too small. The only way we're going to be able to do this if we had invisible cars." Han said in frustration.

"I know exactly where you can get some" I said, walking towards the group.

"What are you talking about?" Rome questioned.

"You'll see," I said. "Let's go boys and Giselle."

"Cop Cars? Are you serious?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Only way we can do it without necessarily getting caught is if we're disguised as one of them." I looked out the windshield and smiled. "Show time." I opened the van door, and stepped out. We each pulled ourselves to the top of the van and jumped over the fence. I quickly ran the chargers and got into the passenger seat of one. Dom soon joined me and pulled off to a line waiting for the others.

"Nice plan." He complimented.

"Thank you. I learned from the best." I said look at him. He returned with a smile and kissed the top of my hand as he held it. Soon after the other cars pulled next to us.

"Hey Rome, What took you so long? I thought for sure you were going to show up with some chrome spinners or something." Brian joked from a few cars down. Rome lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"Real funny," Brian was laughing at his own jokes while Dom and I exchange a look. "How about you put your money where you mouth is?"

"Name your price," Han said.

"Next quarter mile for a hundred grand." He replied with cockiness in his tone.

"Like your broke ass has got a hundred grand." Brian yelled back with laughter still in his voice.

"We pull off this job I will." Rome shot back. "Next two lights; A hundred grand."

"Hey I like that! Million dollar quarter mile."

"You only live once. Let's do it."

"Dom?" I looked in his direction for an answer.

"Are we talking or we racing?" I smiled.

"You heard the man, it's on." I said, outside the window. I let of Dom's hand and looked at the red light. The engines were revving up and everyone read. Once the light turned green, we were off.

Rome was ahead of everyone but that wasn't for long since everyone went in front of him. I looked over at Dom, who had a certain look on his face. He was thinking about something or thinking about doing something.

"What are you about to do?" I asked. He looked at me a smirked then looked at the road. I notice what he was doing, he let off a little bit on the throttle. I look to see Brian ahead of us and it was clear on what he was doing. He's letting Brian win this one.

* * *

"It's been a while since we've been able to have girl time." I said, as Mia grabbed a basket.

"I know, you're telling me." She said. "How are you and Dom?"

"We're pretty good, what about you and Brian? How's he taking the whole pregnancy thing?" I asked as I grabbed grapes and paying for them.

"He's been doing pretty good. He rubs my stomach and he helps with cravings." I smile. Just as we were picking up a few more items, I notice a pair of muscles grab Mia. I look to see it's Vince. "What the fuck Vince?" I hit his shoulder.

"Look," Mia and I looked to see a car pull up and men getting out, armed.

"Shit," I mumbled. I followed Vince as he led u to his car. We gave him instruction on how to get to the warehouse.

"Thanks Vince," I said. The rest of the ride was quiet but once we got there the men looked at Vince with a strange look. I got out of the car along with Mia.

"Who's that?" Rome asked.

"Old friend." I answered.

"Vince saved our lives," Mia explained holding Brian back.

"You hungry?" Dom asked.

"Yeah," Vince finally said.

"Good," Dom smiled. "Because you're saying grace." I smirked and sat next to Dom.

(~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)

I sat cuddled with Dom's arms around me with a beer in hand. Rome placed a beer in front of Mia since she was the only one not drinking besides myself, who'd take a sip from Dom's every so often.

"No thanks," Mia said with a grin.

"We're less than 24 hours away from the biggest celebration of our lives," Rome said, coming up beside the couple. "This is serious stuff."

"No, I'm good." Mia said once gain, then sharing a look with Brian. I smiled as I know the reason she can't drink.

"She can't have the drink, Roman." Brian said, nonchalantly. Han cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" Brian rubbed his hand on Mia's stomach.

"Are you serious?" Roman exclaimed.

"Duh!," I teased.

"Is that why he let you beat him in the quarter mile?" I looked up at Dom and he takes a sip of his beer. I could see it in his face that he didn't want to answer that question, but that the kind of guy Dom is. "It was a baby gift," Rome laughed as Brian shook his head.

"No, That's messed up. You're not taking that from me." Tej came up beside Rome and put his hands out.

"Wait a second; Now did he smack that ass? Or did he grab it-" Everyone let out a laugh.

"Congrats," Gisele said, hugging Mia. I move as Dom got up from his seat. He handed me a beer, and held his up. Me and the rest soon followed. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Money'll come and go. We all know that. Most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here, right now." I smiled and took a sip of my beer.


End file.
